Freakshow Panty
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: After getting injected with a serum by mysterious stranger, Panty becomes so incredibly ugly. So ugly, that she gets kidnapped and put into a Freakshow. Will Stocking be able to find out who turned her sister into a freak and rescue her?


FREAKSHOW PANTY

"We've almost got the motherfucker!" cried Panty as Stocking swerved to the right.

It was nighttime and the sisters were in See Through chasing after a giant squid like ghost about 8 feet tall. Using its tentacles, the Squid ghost bounced off car to car and building to building as it made its way down the street. Panty shot at the ghost with her gun.

She eventually hit the end of one of the tentacles, causing the ghost to howl in pain. It immediately bounced off the road and into an alleyway.

Stocking stopped the car and she and Panty got out. The two of them went into the alley way. There was a path on the right and another on the left.

"I'll go this way, you go that way," said Stocking as they split.

Panty went down her path and then ended up in a corner. She saw the squid ghost chowing down on rubbish from a dumpster. She pointed her pistol.

"Squid pro quo, you aquatic fuck," she said as she began to pull the trigger.

But all of a sudden, someone jumped out from behind Panty and wrapped their arm around her neck.

"Hey, what the fuck?" cried Panty as the figure, dressed in a black balaclava and black clothes, pulled out a syringe with a liquid inside. She stuck the needle into Panty's neck and injected the liquid into her. Panty cried in pain as the figure ran off into the night.

The squid ghost heard her and prepared to run away, but one of Stocking's katanas shot of nowhere and impaled the ghost in the head. Panty then fired her pistol at the ghost and it exploded.

The church bell rang and the angels got their coin. Stocking went over to Panty.

"Did you see the motherfucker that stuck me with the needle?" asked Panty.

"No," said Stocking. "Let's call it night."

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow," said Panty as she and her sister walked out of the alley way.

Panty had been voted "Sexiest Woman of the World" and a photographer was coming to the Anarchies' house the next morning to take photos for his website.

The next morning, Panty's alarm clock rang. She woke up, got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After using the toilet, she looked at herself in the mirror and let out a massive scream:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

This woke Stocking up and she rushed into Panty's bedroom.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"STOCKING!" cried Panty. "SOMETHING FUCKIN' HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED TO ME!"

Panty walked out of the bathroom and Stocking looked at her.

"Holy fuck!"

Panty had a MASSIVE wart on her forehead. It was so big that it looked a balloon was stuck on her face.

"That fucker who injected me last night, she did this," panicked Panty.

Stocking laughed.

"It looks like a big cock!"

"We have to get rid of it!" cried Panty. "The photographer will be here in under an hour. You're gonna have to cut it!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay," said Stocking as she turned her stockings into katanas. She stood to Panty's right to avoid getting covered in pus. Like a pair of garden shears, she held the swords inside the wart. She was getting ready to burst it.

"3….2…..1!"

SNIP!

At that moment, Garter entered the room.

"Bitches, what the fuck is all this screamin'?"

SPLAT!

A big tidal wave of brownish green pus came out of the wart and hit Garter, causing him to fly out of the room and into the corridor.

The pus was everywhere. Garter stood up and wiped it from his face.

"Yo' bitches are cleaning this shit up!" he demanded.

But then, Chuck appeared and started licking all the pus up. He cleaned the place like there was no tomorrow. He left the place spotless.

Half an hour later, Panty was getting dressed in a cheerleader outfit for the photographer. She posed sensually in front of the mirror. She was glad that the wart on her head was gone.

That was until, her bottom teeth suddenly got big.

"Argh! I look like Sally Field!"

And then her chin got really long.

"Argh! Now I look like Drew Barrymore!"

And then her arms got really long and hair appeared on them.

"HUH? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"PANTY, THE PHOTOGRAPHER'S HERE!"

"OH, FUCK!" whimpered Panty. "WHAT AM I GONNA FUCKIN' DO?"

Stocking and Garter were waiting in the sitting room with the Photographer and his crew. They all looked at their watches.

"Look, I have a schedule to keep," said the photographer. "We have other people to do."

"PANTY, SOMETIME THIS YEAR!" barked Garter. "I'm so sorry, she's quite lazy."

Panty eventually did come down the stairs and arrived into the room. Everyone was shocked at her appearance.

"Er… hi," said Panty nervously. "Er, not feelin' so well today. How about you all come back, say, in a week?"

"No…." said the photographer. "I have to get these photos taken now or I'll lose my job."

So, the crew had no choice but to photograph the now hideous Panty.

They tried everything to make the photos look good; different make ups, different outfits, different lighting, etc. Nothing was working.

But the photos were taken anyway and were uploaded on the "Sexiest Woman of the World" website.

So teenage boys who were expecting to masturbate to Panty Anarchy, "Sexiest Woman of the World" got the shock of their lives when they saw these photos of the hideous Panty posing sensually in sexy dresses.

Panty looked at the hideous pictures of herself on the site. She never felt so down.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Stocking. "At least that wart is gone."

Poor Panty couldn't walk into the city without people pointing and laughing at her hideous appearance.

"Looks like someone overdid the plastic surgery!" jeered one asshole. "First Lindsay Lohan, now her!"

"Hey, Panty, you have an appointment; the zoo!" jeered another.

Panty couldn't escape the taunting and ridicule.

She had to get away, so she ran into an alleyway. She sat on the ground and put her head down. She was so depressed.

But then, a giant net fell on top of her and two huge men grabbed the net with her in it.

"Hey, what the fuck?" she cried.

The men put Panty in the back of a van. They got inside and drove off.

Later, the van arrived at a building. The men brought Panty inside. They went over to a massive cage. They opened the door and put her in. They closed the door and locked it.

"Greetings, Panty." said a man dressed in a sort of businessman's outfit. "I am Kumma Jainen"

"What the fuck is this place?" asked Panty.

"This is your new home, Panty." said Kumma. "You are now a new addition to my collection."

"What collection?" asked Panty.

"My collection of freaks, of course," answered Kumma.

Panty looked behind her and saw a group of freakish looking people that were in the cage with her.

"I go around the world collecting freaks for my show," said Kumma. "And you are my latest attraction. Tonight, Daten City will get a glimpse of the once beautiful Panty Anarchy, now turned into a hideous freak."

"So you're the cunt who turned me into this," said Panty.

"Actually, that was someone else," said Kumma. "Now, get acquainted with your new friends. You are going to be here for the rest of your life."

He walked away laughing evilly. Panty was in despair. She looked at the other freaks who began to make their way over to her.

"Panty Anarchy, such an honour," said the leader of the freaks. His name was Hopper. Why was he called that? Because he was a freak that looked like a big Space Hopper. (or "Hoppity Hop" if you're American) He was literally a big blob of flesh. There was just a face in the middle of the ball.. He just bounced his way over to her.

"Oh…. hey," said the depressed Panty.

"Since we have a lot time to kill before the show tonight, lemmie introduce you to the rest of the gang," began Hopper. "This is Chaz and Gaz, the two headed boy…"

"Y'alright," they said in a Lancashire accent as they waved.

"It must a pain in the ass when you eat your dinner," said Panty.

"Oh aye," said Chaz.

"But at least we're never lonely," said Gaz.

"And here we have the Human Octopus…." continued Hopper.

The Human Octopus was a man with six arms and two legs.

"Hello," he said in a Dutch accent. "The 'Human Spider' was taken. But you ought to see my act tonight."

"And here we have Snail girl…."

Snailgirl was a Japanese woman who had her eyes coming out of her sockets like in a cartoon. The stalks were visible. The eyes and the stalks were kept in glass cases like big glasses. She also had a massive snail shell on her back and had no legs.

Ever seen "Tokyo Gore Police"?

Snailgirl really freaked Panty out.

"And finally, Derek, the man with no penis," said Hopper.

"Hey," said Derek in a Scottish accent. He had a badly beard drawn on with a marker and also had no trousers on.

But Panty knew there was something iffy about this "man".

"You're a chick," she said.

"No I'm not," said Derek looking nervous.

"Dude, you're not a dude and I can see your curves," said Panty.

Derek looked upset.

"Fuck you, you sexiest pig!" he shouted as he stormed off dramatically in a huff.

"Were you all born this way?" asked Panty.

"Er… with the exception of Chaz and Gaz, no," said Hopper. "Most of us had plastic surgery to become who we've wanted to be. Snailgirl wanted to be a snail and the Human Octopus wanted to be a….. well, you know. Many donors' arms were added. Me, I actually wanted a sex change, but the…. er operation wasn't a success."

"But I was born as a man with no willy!" cried Derek.

"Sure, whatever," said Panty.

So that evening, posters for the Freak show was put all over the city. This got many guests curious and they made their way over to the show.

The poster showed Panty, so Stocking decided to come too.

There was a big audience sitting in front of the stage. Kumma came out on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight you we see the most outrageous, most hideous, but yet most talented creatures there is! And not to mention our newest attraction, the 'Sexiest Woman of the World', Panty Anarchy!"

The audience cheered.

"But first, let me introduce to you our first act… Snailgirl!"

Snailgirl came out and did her act which was stand up comedy. Very funny.

Then came the Human Octopus with his act where he spun multiple plates on sticks. Very impressive.

Then came Hopper with his record breaking bouncing, followed by Chaz and Gaz with their impressions. Very uncanny.

Finally, the pole was set on stage for Panty. She had to perform her pole dancing routine like she always did.

But when she performed her pole dancing in her hideous form, many people vomited and booed.

"You suck!" jeered one asshole.

"Go back to the jungle, baboon bitch!" shouted another as he threw a tomato at her.

It hit Panty in the face. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, have a banana, Monkey girl!" laughed another asshole as he threw a banana at her.

Then more people threw fruit and vegetables at the stage. Panty looked at everyone as they laughed at her.

Well all know that Panty is mostly an unsympathetic bitch, but for the first time in her life… she was hurt. Hurt like a motherfucker.

She ran off the stage as everyone just laughed and jeered at her.

Except Stocking who just felt sorry for her sister.

The freaks were put back in their cage.

Panty just sat in the corner in despair. She sat there on a stool with her head hanging down between her long arms.

The other freaks felt sorry for her. Hopper bounced over over to talk to her.

"Don't pass any remarks on them, Panty," he said. "They're all just a group of ignorant bastards."

Panty just sat there not looking at him. She sighed.

"At least you guys got talent," she said. "All can do is fuck men and kill ghosts."

She then put her head in her hands.

The other freaks made their way over to her. The Human Octopus wrapped his arms around her. Panty needed that.

"Thanks," she said.

"Panty Anarchy," said Kumma. "You got a visitor."

Kumma opened the door and in walked a very beautiful woman with long red hair. She wore a dark blue jacket and mini skirt and black high heels. The woman walked over to Panty.

"Hello, Panty," said the woman. "Remember me?"

Panty looked at the woman.

"You remind me of someone… but I….."

"Remember all the times you used to call me 'an ugly cunt'?" asked the woman.

Suddenly Panty remembered.

"Hey….. you're Marie Ellen."

"Yes, I am," said the woman. "And I get to call _you_ an ugly cunt."

"How do you know this girl?" asked Hopper.

"Yes, I do. She made my life hell in Heaven High School!" said Marie. "Every day, this cunt and her gang bullied me; calling me names, making fun of me and pushing me down the stairs, all because I was a bit 'socially awkward'. To this day, I can still hear you and the other girls laughing at me."

"So you're the one who injected me with that shit," said Panty.

Marie clapped her hands.

"Correct," she said. "Like what I have done to you? I'm going to make your life a living nightmare, just like the way you've made _mine_ a living nightmare! I paid Kumma to keep you in here for life. And I am going to enjoy it."

"But that was a long time ago," said Panty.

"But it still hurts, very badly," said Marie. "And I will never forgive you…. ever. And why should I? You have no redeeming qualities in any way shape or form. I better be going, but before I do, I'd like to give you a present. You're going to love it. Just love it."

She began to hawk and then spat a big mouthful of phlegm at Panty. It hit her on the face.

"Remember you used to do that to _me_?" she asked.

She then walked out of the cage and Kumma locked the door.

Marie walked out of the building and into the car park. She went over to her rich car. Stocking was in See Through nearby and watched her drive away. She knew who it was.

On the internet, Stocking read that Marie was the owner of a large corporation that helped people with physical defects, "Helpcorp".

So, Stocking decided to pay a visit.

Marie was in her office. At her desk, there was a monitor so that she could see who ever was in reception. She accepted Stocking's invite and told her to come up. Stocking took the elevator to the top floor. Marie was sitting behind the desk watching Stocking as she walked in.

"Hello, Stocking Anarchy," said Marie, not looking very happy.

"Oh, hi Marie," said Stocking. "Been a while."

She then made her way to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"I know what you've done to my sister," said Stocking.

"Do you now?" asked Marie. "And I suppose you want me to change her back."

"Look, I know she hurt you in the past," said Stocking. "But you have to forgive her and change her back."

"Stocking, have you any idea what is like to _really_ be alone?" asked Marie.

"Actually I do," said Stocking.

"Fuck off, you don't," said Marie. "You have no idea what it is like to be bullied, picked on, made fun of, emotionally scarred and hurt."

Marie was holding a pen as she said this. She said it with such anger, that she actually snapped the pen in half.

"You have no idea how much anger I suffer from," said Marie with hatred in her eyes. "And it is all thanks to your sister. And from what I recall, you joined in with the bullying too. I should've turned you into a freak as well."

"Getting revenge will not solve your problem," said Stocking. "It will only make things worse. Because you'll want your revenge on anybody that bothers you in the slightest. Even your friends and family."

Marie sighed.

"You and the others girls at school would always do this to me," said Marie. "You always point out how stupid I am and then everyone laughs at me, because of you!"

"Just because someone laughed at you does not mean your life is over," said Stocking. "And another thing, stop thinking you're still at school."

Marie looked at her. She knew that Stocking actually had a point.

"I can't," said Marie.

"That's because you keep focusing your mind on those incidents at school," said Stocking. "Life is more than just that. You're the head of a corporation and you have a husband and five children. You must put all the shit you've been through at school all behind you."

"Do you try to avoid focusing on the bad things that happened in your life, Stocking?" asked Marie.

Stocking nodded. Then she sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to tell something that neither Panty or I told anyone before," she said. "Perhaps this will make you change your mind."

She walked over beside Marie and took a deep breath and then whispered in her ear.

Marie's eyes lit up as Stocking told her the terrible tale.

After two minutes, Marie looked at her.

"Every day?" she asked.

Stocking nodded. She was trying to hold back tears.

"So that's why you and your sister…..?" began Marie.

"Yeah," said Stocking. "And it hurt like a motherfucker."

"How the fuck can you avoid holding a grudge against that guy?" asked Marie.

"I just don't focus my mind on him," said Stocking.

Marie sat back on her chair. Stunned by this news.

"But you want to know another reason why you should turn Panty back to normal?" asked Stocking.

"What?" asked Marie.

"I you don't change her back, scientists will take a sample of her blood to find a cure," said Stocking. "And if they find out _your_ serum is in that blood…."

"You're right," said Marie. "This corporation will be in the shitter. Alright, Stocking. You win. But I don't want your sister to apologize to me and I don't want her to forgive me."

"Fair enough," said Stocking.

Marie opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a syringe with a different serum in it.

Back at the Freak show, Panty was still sitting at the corner in despair.

Just then Stocking and Marie arrived.

"Panty!"

Panty turned around and saw Stocking and Marie.

"Marie is going to change you back and we're gonna rescue the freaks!" cried Stocking.

"I'm sorry that I don't have enough serum to cure you all," said Marie.

"Cured?" asked Hopper. "We _love_ being freaks. We highly recommend it."

"Yeah!" cried the other freaks.

"Okay, suit yourselves," said Marie. "Come over here, Panty."

Panty walked over to Marie and held out her arm.

"Marie, I just wanna say…"

"Shut up," barked Marie. "I may have a change of heart, but that still doesn't mean I like you. I hate you and always will. Now hold still."

Marie grabbed Panty's arm, stuck the needle into it and injected the serum in.

She took the needle out and Panty didn't change.

"Fuck all is happenin'" she said.

"It takes a while," said Marie.

"What the fuck is going on here?" bellowed Kumma who appeared out of nowhere. Stocking and Marie looked at him.

"Kumma, I've changed my mind," said Marie. "I want Panty and the other freaks released."

"Fuck you!" said Kumma. "This is the woman who made your life a fuckin' nightmare and now you want her released? You must be a fuckin' sadomasochist who enjoys emotional pain?"

"As much as this woman has hurt me, this is not the answer," said Marie. "I'm sorry, Kumma."

"Then I'm gonna have to turn you in," said Kumma. " _Your_ serum causing Panty to turn hideous. Think what would happen to your corporation if everyone found out."

"But you have a secret yourself, Kumma," said Stocking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kumma.

"Oh yes, you fuckin' do," said Stocking.

And with that, she pulled out a ghost detector (in my other fics, the Ghost Detector is a remote control that can detect ghosts. It has an antenna on the top that shoots out a green beam to detect a ghost. If the beam turns red, ghost detected!), she pressed a button on the remote and the green beam came out of the antenna. The beam shone on Kumma…

…...and it turned red.

Everyone gasped.

Kumma started to change colour and looked at them all with rage.

"That's right you poor fuckers," he said. "I am in fact a freak myself!"

Much like Panty's hideous form, Kumma's chin grew big and so did his bottom teeth. Then his arms got really long and hairy.

"I was an outcast to society and I was bullied so much, I couldn't take it anymore," he said. "So I committed suicide. But when I came back as a ghost, I disguised my true form as a businessman and started my own freakshow, collecting freaks around the world. So you can all know what it is like to me! Marie heard about my show and she met up with me. She wanted to turn Panty into a freak and have her be held captive here. And now you want Panty and my freaks… my key to success to be released? I won't allow it, so fuck you. If you want them, you're gonna have to go through me first, bitch!"

He then started to grow to enormous height. He got to be about 12 foot tall. He raised one of his big hands and tried to crush Stocking and Marie. But they jumped out of the way. Although, he did manage to accidentally crush the door of the cage. This meant that the freaks were free.

"Shit!" he cried with frustration. "Get back in there now!"

"No, Motherfucker!"

Just then someone jumped right in front of the freaks. Kumma was devastated.

"No…. no…..no….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY STAR ATTRACTION!"

Everyone else all stared at Panty. She was back to her old normal beautiful self again.

"Panty Anarchy is back, motherfucker!" she boasted as she pulled out her pistol and shot Kumma between the eyes.

"Stockin'!"

Stocking threw her katana at Kumma ready to impale him, but all of a sudden, a big tentacle came out of nowhere and whipped the katana out of the way. Everyone looked over and saw that the tentacle belonged to one of the two men that had kidnapped Panty. They had octopus like tentacles for arms, for as of now, they revealed themselves to be ghosts.

The other man launched his tentacle whacking Panty, Stocking and Marie across the room. They flew over and hit a wall.

"We have to stop these guys!" cried Hopper. "FREAKS HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All the freaks sprang into action. Hopper started bouncing all over the giant Kumma.

"Ow! Ow! You little ballsack!"

Octopus man was punching the life out of one of the tentacle men with his multiple hands. He was winning the fight.

The other tentacle man was trying to hit Chaz and Gaz, but he couldn't because they were too fast for him. They kept moving their heads out of the way.

Snailgirl and Derek had grabbed two sledgehammers and were whacking Kumma's giant hands.

"OW! YOU FREAKY FUCKERS!"

Just then, Stocking's katana flew across the room and got impaled into his forehead.

BANG!

"OH FUCK ME!"

Kumma exploded.

Then Stocking threw her other katana at one of the tentacle men. It got stuck into his chest and Panty shot him.

He exploded too.

But the other tentacle man. He just whipped his tentacle at the freaks knocking them all down. Then with his other tentacle, knocked Panty and Stocking down. He then launched both tentacles at Marie and grabbed her.

Then the man run out of the building holding onto her.

"Help me!" she cried.

Panty and Stocking chased after the man, who made it to his van, opened the back door and threw her inside. He then got into the front seat and drove off. Panty and Stocking got into See Through and chased after the van.

As See Through chased after the van down the road, Marie was looking out of the window of the door. She thought to herself:

 _Why are these two bitches helping me? After all the shit they did to me? Maybe I did overreact. Bullies can change. After all Stocking told me her terrible secret. I might be like that too. I'm going to forgive Panty as I soon as I get…_

CRASH!

Panty and Stocking waited in the Hospital reception. They were so anxious for Marie. A nurse came out and walked over them. They were desperate to hear the news.

"Well, she survived," said the nurse.

Panty and Stocking were relieved.

They later visited Marie in her ward. She was lying in bed with her leg in a cast.

"Hi, Marie," said the sisters.

"Hello, Panty and Stocking," replied Marie.

"I just wanna say thanks for bring me back to normal," said Panty.

"You're welcome," said Marie. "But I have an apology to make. I'm sorry I got you in the freakshow. I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. But I know that revenge doesn't take the pain away, it only makes things worse. Besides, Stocking told me about that problems you had at the time."

Panty looked at her sister.

"Well, I _had_ to tell her," said Stocking. "It was the only way."

"Well, I forgive you," Panty said to Marie. "And I'm sorry for acting like a cunt in Heaven High School."

"You still do," said Stocking.

"Well….. yeah," said Panty.

"I'm gonna make it up to the freaks for helping us," said Marie.

And she did. She helped all the freaks get different jobs; The Human Octopus got a job as a waiter. His multiple hands could carry many different plates. It was great, because the restaurant was doing too well due to poor service.

Hopper became an medal winning athlete in the Special Olympics with his trampolining skills

Chaz and Gaz got into voice acting due to their many impressions.

Derek got a job working for a German transvestite fashion designer Olivia Hertz.

And Snailgirl became an award winning stand up comedianne.

Meanwhile, Panty was voted "Sexiest Woman of the World" once again the following year. The photographer and his crew came to the Anarchies' house and took many pictures of Panty in sexy clothing. She was a sex symbol once again.

Marie got out of the hospital a week later and was on crutches. She was back to work again.

However, one night, Her son Paul was looking up Panty on the website "Sexiest Woman of the World. cum". He drooled over the sexy pics of Panty and decided to take his pants down and pull out a tissue from the box beside him.

He was having a wank, but the eejit forgot to lock the door. Marie opened it and saw him flogging it.

"Mom!" he cried.

Marie saw that he was looking at Panty. She scoffed and said "You should always lock the door if you're going to do that."

Then she closed the door and left.

END

Clap, clap, clap your hands!


End file.
